f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mohican Airways
Mohican Airways is an airline, where Frank Murphy works. It's the primary airline servicing Walter L. Rustbelt Memorial Airport in the Rustvale metropolitan area. Biography Mohican began operations sometime in the 1950s as a regional airline for Great Lakes cities. While the company enjoyed success through in the 1960s, its business model began to suffer in the early 1970s. It faced serious issues stemming from the 1973 OPEC oil embargo crisis due to higher fuel costs, runaway inflation, and economic stagnation. The Airline's poor management, customer service, labor relations, financial stability, safety record, equipment quality, and other outdated factors of its business model further weighed down the Company. Many of Mohican's employees in their baggage handling department collectively bargained as members of the International Brotherhood of Baggage Handlers, Skycaps, Roadies and Circus Roustabouts. The union was notorious for having connections to organized crime. During the early 1970s Mohican faced competition from Missitucky Central, a big nationwide carrier. The Airline endured a worker strike on December 24, 1973 which was triggered by a refusal of the Company's CEO to provide cost of living adjustments to employee salaries. The Strike was cleared up, but the Company's performance continued to suffer due to nepotism. A secretive revolt planned by the Company's employees to remove Baggage Manager Scoop Dunbarton was coincided by hijacking of one of Mohican's planes by the Black Liberation Alliance for Black Liberation. The incident occurred entirely at the Airport's apron where BLA members took Mohican employees hostage. The Hijacking ended when Scoop Dunbarton managed to singlehandedly incapacitate all three members of the BLA. Both Scoop and Bob Dunbarton were killed in a bomb explosion and the three members of the BLA were arrested. Over the Summer of 1974 Mohican's condition began to stabilize under the direction of its new CEO. Mohican employees partook in the Rustvale Memorial Day Parade. However, the company continued to suffer from low employee morale as the ongoing period of stagflation forced some employees to work two job positions while others were denied promotions. Walter L. Rustbelt Memorial Airport's runway was repaved improperly and had to be completely rebuilt. Mohican was able to showcase their new Boeing 747 jumbo jet late in the Summer with much success. Employees *Roger Dunbarton (owner/CEO; deceased) *Brandy Dunbarton (commercial actress, later becomes CEO) *Bob Pogo (general manager) *Rosie Roosevelt (shop steward) *Frank Murphy (baggage manager) *Red (baggage handler) *Carl (baggage handler) *Ed Murtaugh (baggage manager; deceased) *Scoop Dunbarton (baggage manager; deceased) *Chief Cornfeathers (mascot) Destinations *Duluth, Minnesota *Syracuse, New York *Akron, Ohio *Sandusky, Ohio *Erie, Pennsylvania *Rustvale, ? Fleet *Douglas DC-3: The DC-3 was one of Mohican's first commercial airliners and made up the backbone of the company's regional fleet since its founding in the 1950s. It was eventually retired in 1973 when it became evident it was too dangerous and costly to remain in the fleet. *McDonnell Douglas DC-10: The DC-10 is Mohican's primary wide-bodied jet airliner. It was relatively new to the fleet in 1973 and served the Airline's medium-range high demand routes. The DC-10 would go on to have a poor safety record. *Boeing 737: Mohican's 737 was seen in their commercials, replacing their DC-3. *Boeing 727: Operating holiday routes. *Boeing 747: Mohican's newest aircraft, the flagship of their fleet. Strangely, there is a set of emergency exit doors on the upper deck, which was not introduced into the 747's design until the launch of the 300 variant which did not fly until 1982. Category:Locations Category:Mohican Airways Category:Business